


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Gone to the Dogs [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dogs, Dreams, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone To The Dogs Tumblr Prompt: Both Gold and Belle are excited about how well their relationship is going and this leads to some naughty dreams for both of them. Both end up waking their dogs during their antics and getting very little sleep... which leads to slight embarrassment and lots of yawns at the dog park the next day! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio/gifts).



> Part Thirteen of my "Gone to the Dogs" series.
> 
> I do not own "Once Upon a Time."

Gold and Bae were greeted by the smell of something delicious cooking when they entered his house on Friday night. Bae was carrying several bags, and he set them down in the foyer as soon as Stewart and Sophie greeted him. "Hey Stewart, hey Sophie!" Bae shouted, and he knelt down on the floor and hugged the two dogs. Sophie excitedly knocked him onto his back, covering his face with sloppy kisses.

"Can't imagine where she gets that from," Gold remarked under his breath, and just as he said that he was greeted by Belle.

"How was your trip?" Belle asked, giving Gold a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was fine," Gold said as Bae finally stood up.

"Hi Belle," Bae said to her.

"Hi. So – I assume that your father talked to you on the way here about – us," Belle said.

"Yeah. I think it's awesome," Bae said. "Papa, I'm gonna take my stuff to my room, okay?"

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Belle said as she watched Bae lug his bags up the stairs. "How much stuff does he have?"

"Some of it is for the summer. You do know that starting next weekend he's here for several months, right?" Gold said, putting his arms around her back and facing her.

"Yes, of course," Belle said.

"And I, unfortunately – I have to leave late on Monday afternoon for a business trip in New York, I have some auctions to attend. I'm driving to Boston, flying to New York from there, and then I'll be heading back with Bae in tow. So – that leaves us Sunday evening," Gold said.

"What about Sunday evening?" Belle asked.

"Well, I should be back by about four, we can head to the dog park and then – come back here," Gold teased.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Mr. Gold?" Belle asked playfully.

"Perhaps I am," Gold replied.

"And um – what about this summer? When Bae is here?" Belle asked.

"Well – he does spend some time overnight at the homes of his friends here in town. And usually there's one weekend in July where he goes camping with the Nolan family, they've been doing that for years," Gold said.

"Are you sure about this? Taking our relationship there?" Belle asked.

"No," Gold admitted, "but at the same time, I'm very sure that I want to be with you. And I'm positive that I don't want you seeing that bloody Irish policeman."

"That's what this is about then? Graham? You want to take me to bed so that I won't go out with Graham?" Belle asked, and she pulled herself out of his arms.

"Well, not – just for that reason."

"Oh – not JUST – well that makes all the difference then, doesn't it?" Belle turned and headed toward the kitchen, and Gold followed.

"Belle, I'm sorry. Look, I – I'm not good at this. Relationships. I told you I just make a mess of things when we first started this nonsense."

"So it's nonsense now?" Belle asked as she started to get dinner ready for serving.

"No, it's not nonsense. I just – can we start this conversation over, please?" Gold asked. Belle set down a spoon and walked over to him.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Ronan, just so that you can put your stamp of possession on me. I'm not one of your things," Belle remarked, and she went back to getting dinner ready.

"No, you're not. And I'm sorry," Gold said. Belle turned around.

"Also, why would you even think I'd be interested in another man?"

"Well, you're – you're always nice to that bloody copper," Gold said.

"I'm nice to EVERYONE. I was nice to you too when we first met. Heaven knows you didn't deserve it," Belle stated.

"Is this a fight?" Gold asked. Belle rolled her eyes.

"No, this is not a fight, it just – IS with us, I suppose. Where do you keep your serving trays?"

"Top shelf, over there," Gold said, pointing to a cupboard above the stove.

"Why do you have them there?"

"Because I never NEED them – I don't entertain guests here," Gold admitted. Belle sighed.

"Go set the table please, Ronan," Belle told him, and she grabbed a stepstool and climbed onto it, having to go up to the highest step in order to reach the cabinet. Gold quietly walked over to the silverware drawer to the left of Belle and opened it, and was just about take out the cutlery when Belle let out a loud squeal. She had lost her footing and was about to fall, backward. Not even thinking about his leg, Gold moved to her side and grabbed her as she fell into his arms. He immediately leaned against the counter, still holding Belle in his arms, both of them trembling.

"Oh my god. I could have broken my neck," Belle said, as Gold carefully set her down. "Ronan – your leg. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" Gold asked. Not saying another word, Belle leaned into him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. For catching me," she whispered.

"I suppose I need to be on my guard around you, clumsy as you are," he teased.

"Yes, I suppose you do," Belle agreed. Belle stepped back a bit and looked up at him, and Gold lifted up his hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "Please be patient with me. I'm trying my best to get this right."

"Okay," Belle said in reply, and they moved their lips together and locked into a deep, long kiss, which was interrupted after nearly a minute by Bae and the dogs charging into the kitchen.

"The table's not even set!" Bae shouted as Gold and Belle pulled apart from one another.

"I – I was supposed to do that, sorry," Gold said, and as he moved to reach for his cane, he winced in pain.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Bae asked worriedly.

"My leg – it's no matter, I just need to sit down for a bit," Gold said.

"I thought you said you were alright," Belle said, as she helped him out to the dining room.

"I am, I said it's no matter, don't worry," Gold replied. The second that Gold was seated, Stewart jumped onto his lap. "What do you think you're doing? Stewart, get down!"

"He's just trying to comfort you, papa," Bae said.

"NOT at the table, he knows better!" Gold shouted.

"Do you need ice or something, Ronan?" Belle asked.

"Just dinner. I'll be fine," Gold replied.

"Okay. Bae, can you help me?"

"Yeah," Bae replied, and he followed Belle into the kitchen, as Stewart and Sophie both stood guard next to Gold at the table.

"Why don't you get the table set Bae? I'll take care of the food," Belle said as she folded up the step stool and put it back in the corner.

"Was papa climbing on that? I wish he wouldn't do that, he should have asked me," Bae said.

"No, actually I was. I lost my footing and your father caught me. It's my fault," Belle told him. "I'm sorry Bae, I didn't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be okay, he probably just twisted it wrong. It happens sometimes."

"Bae, I – I know you're going to be here for the summer and – well, I'm hoping we can become friends. I'd really like that, and I promise you, I'm not going to take away from any time with your father. If there are things you want to do together that you don't want me to be a part of, I want you to tell me and I'll back away and let you have your time together."

"Are you kidding? I've never seen papa this happy. I never thought I would. You were all he talked about on the way up. Well, and Sophie. He likes her, too. Not as much as Stewart, but – well, I'm glad you guys met. I never thought papa would be happy again. You make him happy."

"Well, I'm glad," Belle told him.

"He hasn't done anything stupid, has he?" Bae asked. Belle chuckled a bit.

"Quite a few things, actually."

"He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it when he's all grouchy, either. That's just how he is. Just be nice to him."

"I will. You're a good son, Bae," Belle told him, "and I can tell that he loves you very much."

"I'm glad somebody else can see it now," Bae said.

"Go on, go set the table, I'll be right out with dinner," Belle told him, and Bae grabbed the silverware and plates and headed into the dining room. Belle smiled as she watched him leave the room. The one thing she was nervous about regarding her relationship with Gold was his son. She didn't want him to feel like she was an intrusion on their lives, and she understood that Bae would always come first for Gold. However, after their conversation, Belle was confident that her worry was for naught. Bae wasn't the one who was going to be difficult to win over; it was Gold that she felt was still keeping a wall up between them.

* * *

" _Well . . . . we're here," Gold said as he and Belle entered his bedroom._

" _Yes, we are," Belle replied. Gold looked her up and down nervously, then grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. "Take me, Ronan. Make love to me," Belle begged. Gold climbed on top of her and ripped her blouse open._

" _Don't worry, I'll buy you another one," he told her. "I'll buy you twenty."_

" _Ronan, please, I want you so badly," Belle whimpered, and he was just about to remove his pants when Stewart started barking._

"Stewart, stop, not now, I'm busy," Gold grumbled, and Stewart pounced on top of him and continued to bark at him. Gold awoke and turned to look at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. An hour past the last time he awoke from a similar dream. For the past two nights, Gold had been having recurring dreams about Belle, and he could only imagine how he was reacting in his sleep because Stewart roused him from every single one of them. He wanted Belle so badly he could almost taste her, and he was going to collapse from exhaustion if he didn't consummate his relationship with Belle soon. He certainly couldn't go on having these dreams. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for at least a few hours of rest without Belle French invading his slumber.

* * *

Belle awoke to Sophie barking at her loudly. She gasped as she felt how wet she had become – was it possible for a dream to give you an orgasm? When it's a dream about Ronan Gold, apparently it is. Belle wouldn't have minded if it this was just a one-time thing, but these dreams of Gold doing things to her that she hoped would actually become a reality someday were becoming more frequent and more frustrating. Belle had spent most of the weekend in a fog of exhaustion, and it was all his fault. Even when he wasn't around the man was truly aggravating.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, both Belle and Gold dragged themselves to the dog park; or rather, their dogs dragged them. Stewart and Sophie ran with each other happily as Belle sat down on the bench next to Gold, who let out a loud yawn when she did so.

"I'm sorry – is my company that boring?" Belle asked.

"Of course not, no. It was just – a very long weekend."

"Yes, it was. I like Bae, by the way. He's a very sweet young man."

"He's quite enamored with you, I will tell you that. Not that I blame him. You're not a very difficult person to love." Belle's eyes widened at Gold.

"Love? Ronan, are you saying that you -"

"Figure of speech, Belle. But if I were to say that – what would you think?" Gold asked. Belle replied with a yawn. "Ah – I see."

"Ronan, no, I just – I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Like you said, it's been a long weekend," Belle said, not wanting to reveal the real reason for her exhaustion. "Ronan, I know that we talked about – doing something tonight, but – I'm really not at my best."

"No, I'm not either," he agreed.

"How about we just go back to your place and watch a movie? We can talk about the other thing later."

"Of course." Gold was quite worn out himself, and he certainly didn't want Belle to know why. What on earth would she even think? He figured he'd probably blown any chance of anything with her anytime soon when he allowed his jealous side to show the other day. He wasn't surprised – he would have been more surprised if he hadn't blown it.

* * *

As soon as the dogs arrived at Gold's house, they darted upstairs together. "I see they're wasting no time," Belle commented. "What do you think they actually do up there?"

"Would you like me to install a camera to watch them?" Gold teased.

"Very funny." Belle sat down on the sofa. "So – what movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't care. You pick. Just nothing where the dog dies in the end," Gold suggested, and he yawned.

"Still tired? You want me to make some coffee?" Belle asked.

"Actual coffee or – another kind of coffee?" Belle giggled a bit.

"Which would you prefer?" Belle asked.

"Right now? I'm really not sure I'm up for either, to be honest."

"Are you sure about that?" Belle asked, and she playfully began to remove his tie. She climbed onto his lap, and just as she was about to begin unbuttoning his shirt she yawned.

"I see how much I excite you," Gold teased.

"This isn't going to happen tonight, is it?" Belle asked.

"I had no delusion that it would. I presumed that you ruled out that option after my display of jealousy on Friday."

"I've ruled out nothing. I just want us to be at our best when that happens and frankly – I don't think either of us are right now. You're not mad, are you?"

"Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you. Now – how about we just settle in on the sofa and watch a nice movie together?"

"I'd like that," Belle replied. Gold removed his suit jacket and shoes and laid back on the sofa. Belle took off her shoes as well, then grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Once the television was on, she stood up and turned off the light, the climbed on top of Gold, straddled him, and began to remove his belt.

"What are you doing? I thought that decision was already made," Gold commented.

"It can't be comfortable lying there with that belt on. Speaking of comfortable," Belle began, "how would you like to see a magic trick?"

"What kind of magic?" Gold asked, curious. Belle finished removing his belt, tossed it on the floor, and then reached underneath her shirt, and in a few seconds she pulled her bra out through her sleeve. Gold laughed a bit as she waved the bra at him. "So talented. What else can you do?"

"I can do this," Belle whispered. She tossed the bra onto the floor and fell flat on top of him, then kissed him. "So when is the first night that Bae will be at a friend's place? Not that I'm trying to rush him out of the house or anything."

"I'll see how quickly I can make arrangements for that," Gold replied, then he kissed her once again. "I really thought you'd be mad at me after Friday."

"Ronan, if I went around being mad at you after ever utterly irritating thing you've done since I've known you, I wouldn't be here, I'd be at home with Sophie complaining to her about this irritating Mr. Gold person." Gold let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"For what, being irritating or yawning?"

"Both. Let's just pick out a movie." Belle and Gold snuggled up together and Belle maneuvered the remote to the On Demand section and searched for a title that interested her.

"How about the new Colin Firth film, have you seen that one?" Belle asked.

"Mmmmm," Gold mumbled, his head resting on her shoulder, his back to the television set. He was already half asleep. Belle reached for the blanket that was hanging on the back of the sofa, and she covered herself and Gold with it.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Whatever you like," Gold mumbled. Belle yawned and started the movie. Barely five minutes in, she could hear Gold begin to snore softly; he was sound asleep. Belle gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and settled in to watch the movie, but after about twenty minutes she could barely keep her eyes open herself. She sleepily held up the remote, turned off the television, and snuggled up to Gold, drifting off to sleep herself within minutes.

* * *

Belle was awakened by something cold and wet nudging at her hand; she looked up, bleary eyed, her hand draped around Gold's body and hanging over the side of the sofa, to see Sophie standing there licking her hand, with Stewart standing next to her. Belle struggled to awaken and focus, and she looked around the room. She could see a small amount of light coming through the window, which meant that it was morning, albeit very early. Gold was still settled with his head resting on her shoulder, and she doubted that either of them had even moved all night, both of them relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms. Sophie let out a low grumble that Belle knew would turn into a loud bark if she didn't get up.

"Shhh. You'll wake Ronan," Belle whispered, trying to determine how she was going to pry herself from his arms without waking him herself. She was wedged between the back of the sofa and Gold, and he had a somewhat firm grip on her. Belle moved to sit up a bit, and she carefully eased his head back down as she did so. Gold groaned a bit in his sleep and rolled onto his back. Looking around, Belle decided that the best way for her to get off the sofa without disturbing his sleep was to climb over the back of the sofa, which she did with great care. The last thing she needed was another clumsy move; she knew she'd never hear the end of it if that were to happen.

Belle shushed the dogs as she quietly led them outside, then into the kitchen to have their breakfast afterward. Once they had finished eating and drinking some water, Stewart and Sophie darted back up the stairs. Awake but still a bit tired, Belle decided to make her way back to the sofa and try to get a bit more sleep. Gold had stretched out a bit more on the sofa; he was lying on his back, snoring softly, with his mouth open a bit. Belle smiled as she stood and watched him for a moment, and in that moment she came to a definitive realization: she was in love with this man. This frustrating, enigmatic, exasperating man that she still knew so little about despite so much time spent together was, in fact, the man that she knew she wanted to be with forever. Now her challenge was to get him to realize that he felt the same way. She knew he did; he said something about love in passing the evening before. Knowing him, he'd wave it off and tell her that she misunderstood him.

The few times that she had seen Gold in the early hours of the morning, he was irritable and grumpy. Belle couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to get him to awaken and not be in a foul mood. Suddenly, she was wide awake. Belle carefully climbed on top of him, and she began to kiss him softly on the neck. To her surprise, Gold lifted his arms and wrapped them around her back tightly.

"Oh, Belle – don't stop. Please don't stop." Gold's eyes were still closed, and Belle wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming or somewhere in between. Could it be that he was having the same dreams she had been having?

"Tell me what you want, Ronan," Belle whispered, and she kissed him several more times on the neck.

"I want you, my love – only you," Gold mumbled, and Belle moved her lips to his.

"Oh, Ronan – I want you too," Belle said, and she began to kiss him. He returned the kiss for a moment, then his eyes shot open and he abruptly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked, and he began to tremble nervously.

"Waking you up," Belle replied. Gold sat up and looked around the room, Belle still straddling his lap.

"It's probably late, you should be going," Gold said.

"It's not late, Ronan, it's early. It's morning – we slept here all night."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost seven," Belle replied.

"I need to feed Stewart," Gold said, and he moved to get up but Belle stopped him.

"Stewart has been fed, and let out, and he's back upstairs with Sophie doing who knows what."

"Weren't we going to watch a movie?" Gold asked.

"Yes, we were – you were snoring before the opening credits finished, and I didn't last much beyond that myself. I barely remember turning off the television. But we're both awake now." Belle put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him once again, and after barely a minute she felt something hard push against her crotch. "It looks like someone else is awake, too."

"Belle – I haven't even had my coffee yet," Gold whined.

"My kind of coffee is so much more enjoyable," Belle teased. "I though you wanted this."

"I did. Just – not on the sofa barely awake."

"Okay – I'll race you upstairs then," Belle said, and she jumped off of him and ran toward the stairs.

"That's hardly fair; I should be the one with the running start. Or limping start, as it were." Gold picked up his cane from the floor and headed toward the stairs, half wondering if he was still dreaming all of this. When he got to the top of the stairs, Belle was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, her back to him. Gold walked up behind her and stopped as soon as he looked inside the room.

It was a disaster area.

The pillows were on the floor and one of them was half ripped to shreds. The bed was a mess, with dog hair everywhere. There was a tear in the bedspread as well. Both dogs stood in the corner of the room, a look of guilt across their faces.

"Well at least we know what they were doing," Belle stated, trying to lighten the mood. Gold walked over to the bed and looked over the damage.

"This was a down duvet – I had it imported from Glasgow," Gold commented. "It cost me almost three hundred dollars. The pillows were nearly a hundred each." Belle fought back tears.

"I'm sorry, Ronan," she whimpered. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately and I haven't been giving Sophie enough attention and she tends to act out if I don't play with her, I had no idea she would do this. I'll find a way to pay for everything, I'll see if I can put some extra hours in at the library."

"Belle, its okay – hey, come here, don't cry." Gold pulled her into a hug and sighed. His erection was gone – so much for that. "I'm sure that Stewart was no innocent bystander. Were you, Stewart?" Gold asked, glowering at the little dog. Stewart slunk into his bed and wrapped himself into a ball of guilt. "I'll call my cleaning service this morning; will you be able to let them in if I have them come tomorrow?"

"I'll figure something out at work," Belle told him.

"Well, perhaps this is for the best. Maybe it's a sign that we're moving too fast," Gold suggested.

"Too fast? For whom, a turtle?" Belle asked.

"Belle, there is so much you don't know about me yet."

"And whose fault is that? Ronan, you don't talk – you brood, you avoid, you change the subject. You're going to be gone this entire week and then Bae is here, and I'm not saying I'm not okay with that, he's your son, and he's important to you, and I understand that there have to be parameters when he's around. But can you give me one thing, Ronan? Just one thing that shows me that this is going to go beyond – whatever the hell it is now." Gold wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"I dream about you. Nice dreams. Inappropriate dreams. I haven't had a good night's sleep in days because I keep waking up from those dreams. I thought I was having one this morning. Last night was the best sleep I've had in over a week – because you were there with me."

Belle smiled at him. "I dream about you too, Ronan. And I haven't been sleeping well either – for the same reason. Last night was nice."

"Do you want to come with me to New York?"

"I'd love to. But I have to work."

"Don't you have vacation time?"

"I have to give at least a week's notice. Besides – what about the dogs, I have to watch Stewart for you."

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to be patient then," Gold said.

"I think I know something about that," Belle replied, and she smirked at him.

"There are things I need to tell you, Belle. Things you need to know before we go any further." Belle put her finger up against Gold's lips.

"Not today. I don't want to know today," Belle said. "I just want to look forward to you coming home." They melted into a kiss once again, and when they pulled apart they saw Stewart standing next to them with a ball in his mouth. Belle giggled a bit, and Gold glowered at the little dog.

"Don't even think about it, you bad dog. As far as I'm concerned, you're grounded," Gold scolded him, and Stewart slunk back over to Sophie, who was curled up by the wall, pouting.

"You can't ground a dog, Ronan," Belle stated. "Besides it's very clear that Sophie was the primary culprit."

"Yes, well Stewart didn't do much about it. His girlfriend ran amok making a mess and he reveled in it."

"Yes, she's a bad influence on him. Stewart was such a quiet, well behaved dog, and then this girl shows up and suddenly he's doing things he never dreamed of. Wonder where he gets that from," Belle teased.

"Can't imagine," Gold replied, and he kissed her once again.


End file.
